Starting Again
by Weareshootingstars21
Summary: Korra realizes she still likes Mako during her time in the Spirit world with Asami, who forces her to tell Mako. How will this turn out? (Takes place after Book 4)


**Based on the end of Legend of Korra (Makorra) what happened after book 4s ending.**

It been a week since Asami and Korra went into the Spirit world. They saw many spirits both good and bad and Korra showed Asami her spirit bending. They were finish setting up camp and relaxing by the fire. Until Asami brought up the irrelevant topic, dating. "Hey Korra," she started.

"Um," she hummed still laying back her head facing the sky.

"I know this might be awkward to talk about, but the world is at peace right now. And I was wondering if you could, you know date someone who would it be?" Asami said try hard not to be awkward, of course she failed. Korra jerked right up and starred at Asami, of course Asami looked at the young woman for an answer. Asami wanted to see if things would play out like before. She liked Korra as her friend and wanted to see her happy. Not just not really having someone to love and go around fixing the world's problems.

"Ah, I don't know." Korra looked down, "I haven't really thought of dating again since Mako and I broke up, officially." To Asami she thought she heard a little sadness in her voice. Asami knew the two loved each other deeply, but they had to give it up for their jobs. It seemed right at that point, but know it's just sad.

"Oh, but if you would who would it be?" curiosity filled her voice. Asami knew it wasn't her place to wonder, but she couldn't help herself she needed to at least try to understand the four's future. Asami wanted to be prepared, she didn't want to lose anyone like she lost her father.

"Um I …" Korra trailed off, she tried to find an answer knowing Asami she wouldn't back down and she couldn't force her to not at the time. "I don't know."

"Okay than let's find out." Korra knew this wasn't going to end well. "Tell me all your friends and companions, well the ones your age kind of. Then tell me what you like about them." Korra sighed, she knew arguing with the older girl wasn't going to work and plus she wasn't like that anymore.

"Okay, there is Iroh, Tahno, Mako, Bolin, Howl, um, do I have to include girls?" She felt a little, no, a lot uncomfortable with the topic. Thankfully Asami shook her head. "Ok then that's really it I don't know a lot of people my age."

"Now tell me what you like about them."

"Um, Iroh is determined, a leader, and generous, but he's more of an idol to me. Tahno, I never really liked him I just knew him. Bolin is funny, sweet, sensitive, but sometimes he can be too much of a handful and too childish. Plus he's with Opal, and I am not stealing or cheating." Asami nodded as she understood.

"What about Mako?" What about Mako? Korra never taught of that after they broke up. She might of still had feelings for him a little bit after, but she brushed it aside.

"Well, Mako is serious, kind, devoted, strong, loving, protective sometimes a little overprotective. " Korra went on and on about Mako's personalities bring back memories of when they were dating, the good ones. She was finally able to pull herself to stop after realizing how much she had said. Korra glanced at Asami for a mere second then turning her glaze to the dirt floor. Asami placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, then smirked.

"So you like, Mako. I wouldn't have guessed." Asami announced sarcastically, but Korra liking Mako was more of a statement than a question. Korra stood up walking into her tent.

"I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." She stated, before she closed it Asami said,

"There is no need to be ashamed of liking someone." Asami soon got up and went to bed too. While she slept she hitched together a plan, and while kora slept she thought about Mako. The next morning, she awoke early and pack up everything from the texts to her toothbrush.

She even managed to get Korra's tent without waking her, she made breakfast beforehand and waited for Korra to wake. But in the meantime she took a little nap herself. Korra woke up to a fully packed campsite even her tent was gone, she looked at Asami who was now awake and signaling for her to come and eat breakfast. "Uhh, Asami?

"Yah"

"Why is everything packed, I thought we were staying in this spot for one more day?'

"We were, but now we're going home back to Republic City."

"Why?" Korra was very confused at this point, she didn't know what Asami had in mind, but she was about to find out.

"So you can go see Mako and tell him how you feel." Korra was silent starring at Asami as she ate her breakfast like nothing was wrong. Korra wasn't going to admit to Mako, what was she talking about, there was nothing to admit. Korra freaked.

"No! No, no, no, no!"

"Aww, come on Korra, you know you're doing this whether you like it or not." Asami whined.

"But what if rejects, what if he doesn't feel the same way anymore? I'm not doing it."

"Those are all 'What ifs', but what if he does like you? Plus at least you can say you tried than go find someone else. And he dated you so it's mostly going to be a yes."

"That doesn't change anything and you can't send me one wild goose chases so I can find a boyfriend. I'm the Avatar for crying out loud." The Avatar complained and whined for half an hour until giving up. She's never going to win against Asami and she knew it. It was time to head back into the city.

~ At Air Temple Island ~

All her friends currently were staying on Air Temple Island since it had minor damage while the city was rebuilding from the attack. When they arrived everyone was eating lunch.

"Asami and Korra are back" Meelo yelled as he entered the dining room. Everyone turned to look at the young women.

"Welcome back" Tenzin said, "How was the spirit world, we didn't expect you guys for a couple more days?"

"It was ok, we bumped into some annoying spirits, but most were okay. And we came back early because we had some things to take care of." Asami said glancing at Korra. Korra glanced down at the floor.

"Well, you probably hungry come join us for lunch." Pema commanded. Asami and Korra nodded, Asami took the empty seat next to Meelo. Forcing Korra to sit next to Mako,

"Hey" Korra said quietly. Her quiet attitude was confusing to him. 2 weeks passed since their return and Mako was confused, Korra was her normal self around everyone else expect him. Around him she was shy and quiet, like he would hurt or break her. He didn't understand it one bit, and it annoyed him until one special day.

Mako was getting ready one afternoon, he slept in which is something he hasn't done in forever. His arm was out of its cast and he was slowly recovering. Then he heard a knock on the door, he said a quick 'Come in'. Korra stepped through the door looking back to Asami, who signaled for her to keep going. Korra sighed, she closed the door behind her. She cleared her throat and open her mouth trying to find words, none came. "Korra," he started, "I know you, and it's not like you to act like this." He commented getting right to the point.

"Like what?" Korra asked

"Like you being quite, nervous, and shy around me but no one else."

"Well, that's, um, what I came to talk to you about?" Good. Mako was finally going to get some answers to this weird behavior. "I um, let's just start with this," she took a deep breathe. "Remember when you risked your life to destroy that spirit weapon."

"Yah, why?"

"I just wanted you to know that, I wouldn't know what to do if Bolin wasn't there with you. I f you would've –" . Korra couldn't, no. wouldn't say that word, it only brought pain and suffering. Like she died herself to think just of what she was about to say. Mako stood there looking at the young woman, where was she going with this? He was utterly confused. Then she spoke, "I guess I can't really say what I trying to say." He nodded. "But I can show you, if you want?" it was like she was unsure about everything she did and said. All he could do was nod as she walked up to him. Then she did what he never thought she wouldn't do ever again. She kissed him, softly and hesitated for a moment. He was in shock, he couldn't move or breathe because she was taking his breath away. He dreamed this would happen, but that was years ago after they broke up. The desire soon came back to him until she pulled away. "I'm so sorry" she muttered ashamed as she turned from him and walked towards the door. The shock immediately went away and Mako griped her wrist pulling her around and towards him. And he kissed her again, more passionately than ever before. Her tongue gazed his lower lip as he opened this mouth more to deepen the kiss. He bit her lip hard making her moan softly. They pulled away slowly to catch their breath.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, don't even leave me again, I need you, Korra. As a friend or much more, I would do anything for you."

"I know," they kissed again which turned into a heated make out section. Until Bolin and Asami walked in, they froze in their places. The two lovers looked at them, a smile grew on Asami's face,

"I knew it, come on Bo let these two love birds have some privacy" Korra and Mako's faces were bright red, as Asami dragged the shocked Bolin away. The news was announced that lovers were dating again which lasted four years. 'Til Mako decided it was time for change.

~ 4 years later ~

Mako brought Korra to Narook's for dinner. Once Korra was in the best mood, he decided it was time to spill. "Korra" she looked at him to signal that she is listening, "We have been dating for a while, but I think things should change". Korra was extremely nervous when she heard this. _Does he want to break up? I thought he was having a good time when we went out, I guess not. _Mako was pulling something out of his pocket_. Was it, no it couldn't be. _Mako pulled out a small box and opened it, inside was a beautiful ring. It wasn't fancy, but it wasn't dull either. Korra didn't know what to say or do, she could barely breathe. _This wasn't happing I'm dreaming_ she said to herself. But no it **was** happening. "Korra will you marry me?" She started to slowly nod, then she did a little faster, until she said the words Mako was dying to hear,

"Yes, yes" He hugged her tightly and they shared a long kiss and afterwards he put the ring on her finger.

The news spread that the Avatar was getting married. Tenzin and her father didn't take it well at first, but they were happy for them just like everyone else. They had the wedding a month later, then was blessed with two wonderful children a year after their marriage. A girl named, May and a boy named, Ryan, twins actually. They lived happily in an apartment in Republic city together, well, when Korra wasn't off doing her Avatar duties. And Mako and Korra were happy in both of the worlds.


End file.
